


Peaceful flames

by spookyscaryiwachan



Series: Firefighters [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, mainly fluff, moving in, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscaryiwachan/pseuds/spookyscaryiwachan
Summary: They meet again, and more times after that.





	Peaceful flames

**Author's Note:**

> A part 2 (this was longer than I expected)

The TV blurs, the sound of the bustling cafe fading in her ears. Everywhere she goes, she can hear the crackle of a fire, or the stench of smoke. There's always a sense of dread she feels when she sees even the smallest fire, or hears about one on the news. Even the wisps of cigarette smoke is enough to make her anxious. Without fail, she'll be reminded of Anteiku. It's been a couple of years since the coffee shop burnt down, and, as the manager had promised, they opened a new one - :re.

Her thoughts are disturbed when the bell rings, signalling another customer. Yomo is there, but there is an uncomfortable silence, one that radiates to her - and she is in the back room. God, it's like he wants to scare the customers away.

Groaning, she goes out front, prepared to do his job for him.

'How many time have I told you-'

However, Touka freezes, stunned to see a familiar face, wearing a firemen's uniform. Slowly, she approaches, keeping her eyes trained on the man.

She bows in respect - she practically owes her life to him.

'It's been years, Kaneki.' Maybe it's impolite, and she's desperate to add an honorific, but he doesn't seem to care, pleased that she remembered his name. After all, he did ask her to only say his name.

'Hi.' His tone is breathless, taking in her features. Her hair is light blue, dyed, both shorter and fluffier than he remembers. Her face is gentle, developed, holding a small smile.

If he thought she was cute then, he was wrong - she's beautiful.

It takes them a while to recover, and when Kaneki snaps out of it he realises she is staring too. In her defence, it's hard not too, with his matured features, and his defined jawline. She hopes she's not drooling.

'Coffee?' Touka breaks the silence, gracefully leading him to a table, automatically entrancing him. Everything she does seems to be lead with poise, and he's sure there's a hint of blush on his cheeks.

'Oh, um yeah!' He sounds a little too enthusiastic, flushing as he watches her leave to make his beverage.

She feels embarrassed. It had been years since she had seen him, and their last meeting was when she had cried into his chest. The way he held her is something she still remembers. She almost doesn't realise the coffee's done, too engrossed with her thoughts. Making her way back to him, it feels like his eyes are glued on her, and she doesn't know how to feel about the attention.

'Here, Kaneki.'

'T-Touka-chan,' They are strangers, but say each other's names as if lifelong friends. He is a flustered mess - his lips feel dry, and he feels too distracted to even try drink from the warm mug almost burning his hands.

Why, after being in her presence for a mere ten minutes? (He knows why)

It's probably too ambitious of him, but there's something thumping in his chest, and his pulse quickens whenever she waltzes into his view. People are always telling him to take initiative, to not hold back, to make his own decisions, and this could be the perfect time to try. Or the worst.

'I,' he licks his lips, mustering his courage. The words had been floating in his head since he sat down, but with her in front of him, he feels too distracted.

'Can I see you again?'

-

A year really goes by quickly.

It's all been pure bliss. Spending time with Touka is one of the highlights of his day. Thankfully, she hadn't rejected him, and their dates had been very pleasant. Kaneki is grateful that he managed to stumble into her café after that exhausting day.

He visits her during her shifts, when she's too busy to stay and chat, and Kaneki's contented with simply watching her from behind his books.

-

On some random day in March, a couple months into their relationship, Touka had dropped something into his unsuspecting hand. Something gold, that caught the light. He instantly recognised that ring, noting that it still looks as shiny as when it came into his possession. She didn't get rid of the chain either, which he found positive. At the time, he wondered if she would be weirded out but his adjustment, but Kaneki would prefer it if she didn't lose it again. Especially after her reaction. Years had passed since then, and he still remembers her shaking frame, flush against him, and how he boldly clutched her close to him. The tears had dried on his shirt, but they engraved onto his skin, a constant reminder of her sorrow, that Touka deserves to always be happy.

He'll make sure of it.

Thoughts had been bugging him lately. Recently, it had occurred to him that Touka spends much more time at his apartment than at hers. A couple of months ago, her brother - Ayato, if he recalls - had turned nineteen, and is technically old enough to live alone. And he wouldn't even be alone. Hinami lives with them, and she too is now an adult, though she's always been the responsible one. Maybe it's selfish, but he really wants to have Touka beside him everyday. To eat breakfast together, and lunch, and dinner, and to come home to her open arms. It's too good to be true, and he wants to have the constant reassurance of her beside him, to have her close to him. He can't think of anything better than waking up to the sight of her every morning (her coffee's pretty good too).

There's a lot of planning, trying to think of ways to ask her. He had even asked Hinami, who was very supportive and excited for them. Ayato however, took a little persuading, and he was very grateful for Hinami's presence, for she wore him down.

'At least you're not asking her to marry you, cause you wouldn't get my blessing.' At Ayato's comment, Kaneki turns red, and a little apprehensive. That sort of future with Touka-chan sounds really nice. Ah, he's thinking ahead.

Once he's back in his apartment, it feels much emptier without her presence, even though he had come to this many times before. He shouldn't be getting his hopes up, should he? Shaken out of his thoughts, Kaneki hears the door rattle, and the audible thump of shoes being carelessly flicked off.

'Touka-chan?' Oh god, he's not ready. Sweat forms on his forehead, and the beat of his heart is quicker than it's supposed to be.

'Hm,' she comes in the room to Kaneki, who looks very shaky 'What's up?'

It's now or never.

'C-can we talk?' Touka stills, shocked. That's what people say when they want to break up, right? But this is Kaneki, so she should listen to what he has to say. She doesn't want to lose him, though.

He notes the deep breath she takes, and she sits beside him, almost apprehensively.

Kaneki is quick to grasp her hands, finding comfort in her warmth. God, he feels better already. He puts one of her hands on his heart, so she can understand his anxiousness. Though Touka finds the gesture weird, she doesn't have time to think about it when he slowly begins to talk.

'Do you uh, maybe,' He cringes as his voice goes higher, 'wa-want to live with-with me?'

Please say yes.

Her eyes snap to him, stricken. That's not what she expected - it's better.

'I-I...' her mouth opens and closes, unsure. Would Ayato and Hinami be okay by themselves? Of course they would, they have Hinami. But would they be okay with her living with her boyfriend? Maybe. It would be easier to not to have to travel to both their apartments. And he's already given her his spare key. And she really wants to. The thought of his strong arms holding her in the morning while she steals his warmth sends flutters in her chest.

'Yes.' Her voice is meek, but music to Kaneki's ears.

Thank god, he thinks, as he hungrily pulls her in for a kiss. Their tongues mix, eagerly, and even when Kaneki has no breath left, he wants to keep going, because Touka-chan's lips are just so soft. She returns the sentiment, as she lets out a disappointed sound when they part, panting slightly.

'See you, Touka-chan.' Unfortunately, he has to go to work straight after, but he's on cloud nine, and even Nishiki notices.

'Who sucked your dick?' He comments, but Kaneki doesn't care, not now.

-

It takes a lot longer than expected.

Unexpectedly, Hinami and Ayato weren't surprised when she told them she was going to be living with Kaneki, and Ayato had even commented 'good riddance'.

With their busy schedules, it's hard to find time to move her things to his place, and Touka's usually too tired or too distracted to pack. Her and Ayato spend too much time arguing over things that are obviously hers, and Kaneki argues that he has the same things.

'But it's different.' She huffs - she's already let Ayato keep almost everything, but she really wants that bunny plushie. Ayato will just have to give it up. He had spent years saying that he doesn't care for it, but the second Touka wants it, he's all over it. Hopefully Hinami can convince him, everyone knows Ayato's putty for her.

It sits proud on top of Kaneki's wardrobe, watching over them.

-

'Hey.' Kissing her on the cheek, Kaneki blurts a heavy sigh when he takes his hard hat off, relived to be free. He shrugs off his jacket as Touka makes a cute noise of recognition.

There are still boxes to unpack, but all of her stuff is in his apartment now, and Kaneki could care less about finishing it today. Work is really draining, though he does enjoy it. Helping people gives him a deep satisfaction, that he's needed—

He freezes when she suddenly comes behind him, taking a tuft of his hair, and inspecting it.

'It's getting a bit long, don't you think?' She comments, Kaneki chuckling in return.

'I guess so.'

'I'll cut it if you want.' She's still holding it, admiring its softness.

'Really?' He gasps, feeling himself fall for her even more. Touka replies with an 'of course', before going to grab scissors and a towel.

'Sit down.' Her hands press down daintily on his shoulders, leading him to where she wants him to be. His ash hair is quite straight, so she doesn't feel the need to wet it, and is content with running her fingers through dry locks.

'Lets do this.'

The snips of the scissors are audible, as are her soft hums, which he closes his eyes to focus on.

'Shit.' She mutters, but Kaneki doesn't notice.

The humming stops, along with the snips. He feels her hand brush at his neck, flicking away any stray hairs.

'That tickles.' Kaneki giggles.

'Man up.' Passing him a mirror, Touka winces as he studies himself, putting a hand where his bangs used to be.

Maybe she shouldn't have offered.

'Wow!' He comments, with an unreadable expression 'It's perfect.' Adding a small, sheepish chuckle, he hears Touka groan behind him, her head in her hands.

'I messed up again, didn't I?' She made the same mistake with Hinami years ago, and with Yomo. This should've been her opportunity for redemption. Why does she always make the same mistake?

'Don't worry, Touka-chan.' She can hear her heart thump, his kindness showing in his smile. 'It'll grow back.' His hair does grow pretty quickly.

'You idiot.' She murmurs, before kissing him.

-

At least his hat can cover it.

It can't.

-

'What is that!?' In the changing room, Nishiki guffaws, flicking Kaneki's exposed forehead. So maybe he did a bad job at hiding the bad haircut.

'It looks fine.' He lies, not wanting to offend Touka at all. 'I-uh... I'm going for a new look.' It was very sweet of her to offer, though Nishiki looks unconvinced. He tuts.

'That's not a fucking haircut, only an idiot-'

'Don't make fun of Touka-chan!' He interrupts, Nishiki watching in amusement.

'Oh? And who's this Touka-chan, Kaneki?' He smirks, watching him go red.

'N-no one...'

'Really?' He deadpans, looking him dead in the eye. Kaneki is a terrible liar.

'It's funny, the name sounds familiar.' He does recall hearing it once. Pondering on it, Kaneki gulps when he sees Nishiki's glasses glint, a smirk tugging on the corner, knowing he's caught onto something.

'That girl from that coffee shop!?' Remaining silent, Nishiki gets his answer.

'And you didn't think to tell me, I'm insulted.' He mockingly covers his gaping mouth in astonishment, and false disappointment. Kaneki gulps, it's been over a year, and he didn't want Nishiki to know. Nishio-senpai... can easily insult people, and he's afraid they wouldn't get along. Of course they wouldn't.

'I can't believe you, Kaneki.' Tutting, he puts on his sweater, turning back to look at him.

'I can forgive you, however, if you let me meet this woman.'

-

Pausing outside the cafe's entrance, Kaneki peers over at Nishiki dubiously, who is smirking.

'Don't...' He trails off, knowing his partner's behaviour. Nishiki would do something stupid, or offensive.

'Don't worry,' he winks, only heightening his suspicions 'I won't ruin your chances of getting laid.'

Kaneki is a blushing mess as he stumbles after Nishiki, who enters the shop in a boastful stride.

'Kaneki?' Touka asks, seeing his red face and a stranger behind him 'Who's your friend?' She knows him, remembering glimpses of him being there when Anteiku—

'What can I get you?' Nishiki says nothing, going closer to her. He scrutinises Touka, looking at her every feature. Kaneki watches, slightly confused, and slightly annoyed.

'You got yourself a cute one, Kaneki. What'd he do to land you?' The question is referred to Touka, who simply ignores him.

'Did he pay you or something?' Nishiki tries, and Kaneki blushes, ready to defend himself.

'T-tha— That's not... I didn't-.'

'I'm kidding.' He turns his attention back to Touka, 'Formality aside, I want to know the details. So Touka-chan,' Nishiki continues, blatantly ignoring the helpless man beside him, 'Does Kaneki here satisfy you?' Kaneki sputters his coffee, and Touka fails to hide her chuckle. She'd be calling glasses a pervert if her boyfriend wasn't having such a reaction.

Touka taps her cheek, as if truly thinking about the question, and for a moment Kaneki is terrified. Urgently, he sends her a look, as if saying 'don't answer him'.

'I'm sure he learns something from all those books he reads.'

'He must have quite the imagination.' Nishiki sighs, exasperated, 'He can't even hold off at work.'

This isn't what's supposed to happen. They're teaming up on him. Nishiki he understands, but his girlfriend. At this rate, he'll die of embarrassment.

'He really is a closet pervert.' Before she can reply, Kaneki slams a hand on the counter, louder than he intended, and Touka is thankful the shop is empty.

'Y-yes, that's very amusing, b-but, we have to go now.' Hastily, Kaneki stands, preparing to leave. His companion tails him, and both stop when Touka calls out to him.

'Kaneki, I'll see you at home.' She smiles at him, and Nishiki gapes, looking at Kaneki.

'You live together!'

-

'That was exhausting.' Kaneki complains, collapsing onto the bed beside Touka, who is happily reading her manga. Nishiki had given him so much grief when they left, demanding to know everything. He groans into a pillow, and feels her body shake beside him, chuckling. 'And I'm not a pervert.'

'Don't worry, if you're anyone's pervert, you're mine.' She strokes his hair, lightly massaging his scalp. He closes his eyes, relaxing, and moves even closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder.

'Yeah, but you guys were double-teaming me.' Grumbling like that, he sounds like a child, Touka laughing beside him. The sound is enough to momentarily distract him, as it's rare to hear her laugh, and it's too angelic.

'Don't sulk.'

'Hm...' Distracted, he feels a quiet, peaceful lull take over him, and he beckons Touka to come even closer to him.

'Lets just... stay like this.' He murmurs, pressing his lips to her forehead. Luckily, his eyes are closed, and he fails to see Touka's unusually pink cheeks, flushed with embarrassment. He's too sappy. Still, she craves his contact just as much as he craves hers.

'Okay.'

-

Sometimes they argue, because Kaneki is a huge dork.

'Touka-chan!' He takes the candle from her grasp, quickly blowing it out. 'You can't do that, it's a fire hazard.'

'It's just a candle.' She remarks, and Kaneki gasps, as if offended.

'Touka-chan, do you know how many fires I have to deal with! Because of this!' He points at the object, glaring it down - Touka has to suppress a giggle. She regains her composure, continuing with the debate.

'Hey, I paid for that! It's scented.'

'Safety is worth more than money.' Kaneki chides. She sighs.

'Fine, but you're paying me back.' He doesn't have to know it's fake. After all, she's still afraid of fire.

It's a peaceful life.

-

The irritating chime of his phone wakes them up, Touka turning in bed as Kaneki shoots up, quietly conversing. She can't hear the conversation, but can guess what it's about when he grabs his clothes.

'Do you have to go?' She whimpers, watching him put on his uniform. It always hurts her to see him leave for something so dangerous, and he knows it.

'Don't worry,' he chuckles, giving her a free smile 'I have a very capable team.'

'Yeah, if you can call shitty Nishiki capable.' Grumbling, she pouts at him, Kaneki finding it really cute. Titling her chin, he places a light peck on her lips, smiling when she reciprocates with more fervour.

'And besides,' he adds, making a show of putting her ring on his neck, 'As long as I have this, I'll be okay.' Blushing, she looks away, and when Kaneki finishes with his last button, he gently pushes her down to the bed, staying so close that she can feel his breath on her face.

'It's too early, go to sleep.' He leaves kisses all over her face, lingering on her lips before taking one last look at her as he sets off. She hears the door close softly, and curls up. His job is so dangerous, and she hates having to wait for him to come home covered in ash, and reeking of smoke.

Despite him reassuring her, she can't sleep, stumbling to the living room. She makes herself a coffee, and sets herself in front of the television. Turning it on, she goes to the news, biting her fingernails anxiously. Before she started dating him, she always ignored the news, but now she is always putting it on when he's gone. It's the only way she can know he is safe.

'What the fuck...' The news is chaos. There are sirens blaring, and reporters hastily talking, and Touka gulps when she sees it.

The fire is large, engulfing the unfortunate building. It's bad, worse than Anteiku. The realisation makes her shiver, and she almost shouts at the TV when she sees Kaneki. He's a mere dot in the background, and her hands clench when he begins to take in the severity of the damage. He murmurs something to Nishiki, who give a heavy nod in agreement, and they go in together. The rest of the firemen follow, and she watches as they come back one by one, carrying a different person, then storming in again. At one point, her eyes catch him before he disappears into the building again. Her body hurts when she sees Kaneki. He looks haggard, completely in focus, only from the spilt second she catches. Staring at the screen, she feels dread as she watches Nishiki come out, saying something to their chief.

There must be so many people, and her heart leaps when Kaneki doesn't come out. Faces she recognise have come and gone, even Nishiki, but she can't see him once.

'No no no.' Where is he? A part of the building collapses, and she is immediately putting a jacket over her pyjamas, slamming the apartment door shut.

Where am I going? The location isn't that far a run, but she's not entirely sure where it is. It doesn't take long to find it when she sees smoke from behind a few skyscrapers. The sirens are getting louder, and an ambulance passes her, and she finds herself running after it, though it's not like she can keep up.

It's much worse in person. The flames reflect in her eyes, and she feels something worse than fear.

She manages to sneakily duck under the tape that keeps the public away, approaching the members of his squad. Nishiki curses as he sees her, grabbing her to keep her from getting any closer. Her eyes scan the crowds, and he can see she is worried beyond belief.

'W-where's Kaneki? Where is he?' She thrashes against him, feeling her desperation increase when he doesn't answer her.

'Oi, calm down.' Nishiki keeps her in a tight lock. Breathing heavily, she uses all her strength to try and push him, her delirious state not doing much.

'Please,' Touka sniffles, talking to herself, 'Don't leave me alone.' She can't abandon him either, and she is close to tears as she sees another part collapse, and no Kaneki. Nishiki looks at her with sympathy, and begins to stroke her hair.

'He's an idiot, but not that much of an idiot that he'd leave you, okay?' The contact brings her comfort nonetheless, and she calms down slightly, watching the wreckage. Nishiki' right, he's strong, and he has her ring. So he'll be fine.

-

Breaking the door down, he is thankful when no-one is there, but scared. He has no idea how many people are left in the building, and he can't leave anyone behind.

Something crumbles, and he feels the floor give way, mind going blank.

Time passes for dust to clear up, and he doesn't know how long. His vision is halved, and he realises he can only see out of one eye. He feels hazy, gasping when his legs throbs painfully. Glancing at it, he curses at the state it's in, buried in rubble. Blood drips from his head, and when he shakily touches the wound his whole hand comes back red.

First things first, he needs to get his leg out. Pulling, Kaneki hears the disturbing snap of bones as he tries to free his foot. It twists, uncomfortably, and all of his body feels like it's on fire. Finally, his blood covered leg is released, and the pain is a dull throb, probably from shock. He gets up, slowly, gritting his teeth, and hobbles.

This is bad...

The fire is spreading. Suddenly, the smoke is thicker, and Kaneki drops to the floor, though it doesn't make a difference. Coughs wrack his body as he scans for an exit.

This is hopeless.

His hands fish around, clawing at his chest as he pulls the ring from underneath his vest, clutching it tightly. The chain burns against his neck as it snaps, but he doesn't care as he grips it with all his life force.

_A source of strength._

'Touka,' he breathes, chanting her name. He had promised her he'd return safe, and how pathetic would he be if he can't keep that promise.

His heart aches as he thinks of all their days together. Once upon a time, she was in the exact same position as he is now - fighting for air, forcing her limbs to move. Touka is strong, the strongest person he's ever met. She's beautiful, and smart, and stubborn, and his world.

Had he ever told her he loves her? It's all he can think about, usually, but had he ever said the words aloud. What a terrible boyfriend he is.

The flames gather around him, tauntingly, as if closing in. Uneven, broken ground is digging into his back, and his throats feels dry. Something else crashes, and the ground shakes a little, even more unstable. If he's going to die, Touka has to be his last thought.

He can't stay awake. Just as his vision fades, he feels someone grab him.

-

Nishiki is still holding her when they see a disorientated Kaneki being carried out, and Touka immediately detaches herself to run to him.

'Kaneki!'

They put him on a stretcher, immediately throwing on an oxygen mask. His eyes flutter, and all he can see is the smoke filled sky. Vaguely, he can hear his name being called, but pays no heed to it, not noticing Touka by his side.

They're on the ambulance now, and she tries not to be in the way of the paramedics, who are bustling about.

Some of his skin is ripped, and half his face is covered in thick blood. His hair is stained red, and he looks a little delirious, like he's in a dream. His hand is clenched, tightly holding something, and her heart catches when she realises it's her ring.

An angel towers over him, an angel with dark hair and concerned features that looks exactly like—

'Touka...' everything's a blur. There's a pressure on his hand, but his whole body feels numb 'T-Touka... wh- what are you... doing here?'

The vehicle stops, and she runs after them as they pull him along. He is still trying to talk, feeling himself choke up.

The doctors are telling him to stop talking, that he should just focus on conserving his energy, but he can't hear them, only thinking of Touka.

'Kaneki...' Like her voice, her hand wavers, not sure where to place it without hurting him. Slowly, his hand lifts, trying to hold her cheek, but he is too weak, and Touka settles dancing her fingertips along the unblemished part of his jawline.

'You'll be okay, you know that, right?' His head is rolling, eyes dropping, and Touka is terrified. Her words are becoming rushed and desperate, and he can no longer find the strength to speak, feeling the corners of his eyes go dark.

_I've worried you. I'm sorry, Touka-chan..._

-

Fading in and out of conciousness, Touka can only watch helplessly as the doctors take him away, leading him through doors she isn't allowed to pass. A magazine sits on the desk, which she skims over anxiously, waiting for any news. The hours tick by, and each time she approaches the desk, they offer her no news, leaving her to worry.

'He's not dumb, you know.' The paper flies to the floor, and Touka can feel her pulse quicken at Nishiki's interruption. They sit side by side, and Touka finds the floor much more interesting. She can feel Nishiki's gaze on her, observing her, and she hates it. Biting her lip, she feels her frustration build up, and is about to retort when he interrupts.

'Getting pissed isn't gonna help him.' Her teeth grit, eyes burning slightly.

'Well what do you know.' She grumbles. They are left in silence together, and Touka finds it oddly comforting to have at least some company. That is until he gets up, stretching out his limbs.

'He'll be fine.' he says, before leaving. Touka says nothing, staring at the clock. How long had it been? It's dark outside now, and empty, only her and the useless receptionist sharing the space.

It takes two days. Ayato and Hinami stop by briefly, more than once. They give her several spare changes of clothes, and she's not even allowed in his room yet.

'You can see him now.' Touka knows the receptionist is talking to her, because she is the only one in the waiting room.

She rushes as soon as she's given his room number. Finally... The door crashes open with her haste, and Touka's heart falls because Kaneki isn't awake yet, just... sleeping. He's almost unrecognisable, covered in bandages, and bruises. His snow-white hair is no longer tainted in red, but is wrapped in an off-white bandage. It worries her, and Touka's blood runs with dread when she takes in the one on his left eye. The blood is seeping through; she sucks in a breath, desperately trying not to crumble. Kaneki's not dead, and that's all that matters.

-

Am I dead?

There's something uncomfortable with his eye, and the fluorescent light bursts in. He hears ruffling, and suddenly Touka is there, features marred with concern. There's nothing better than waking up to a loved one, he thinks, and he takes in her face, trying to memorise it.

'Beautiful...' His voice is hoarse, raw, and it makes her breath hitch. 'Am I dreaming?'

Wait...

With desperation, he tries to sit up. The familiar slope of her fingers push his shoulders down, gently.

'Don't move.' Touka whispers, 'I'm here.' She gets closer to him.

His body aches, arm burning as he reaches for her cheek. Her skin is radiating a warmth only she can give, and he blurts a gasp of relief. Touka, here, with him.

He doesn't have to ask her what happens, he remembers everything.

'You know I love you, right? More than anything.' His voice cracks, and his throat hurts, but Touka has to know, he can never leave again without her knowing.

'O-of course. And I-I love you.' His expression melts into a relaxed one, like he had stupidly thought otherwise. Her hand brushes the bandages, barely touching him, and he winces.

'Is your eye okay?' That's the question of the day, and he can't answer her.

'I don't know, I haven't been told me anything?'

'Does it hurt?' She offers.

'No, not really. It just feels kind of... numb.' Is that a good thing?

They are interrupted when a group of nurses come in, tending to Kaneki; they tell her she should go home, get cleaned up, so they can change all his bandages. And that she's been waiting for days.

He protests, but Touka hushes him with a quick peck before she is gone. When she comes back, an hour or two later, she sees Amon leave his hospital room, solemn. Her footsteps are hasty as she enters his room, seeing his head hung, fingers clutching the blanket. Whatever news Amon told him couldn't have been good.

'What's wrong?' He flinches, and she knows he had been too absorbed to even notice her. Biting his lips, he glances at her, and he looks so fragile that she runs to his side, holding his arm. Shaking it, she frowns, not used to her cheery boyfriend being so unresponsive and sombre. And she hates it.

'Kaneki, are you alright?' Maybe it's cruel to ask him that, because it's obvious he's not.

'No no, I'm fine,' he pauses, and she whispers in his ear for him to continue. 'It's just that... Chief told me that I'm in no condition to work anymore.' His voice goes quieter, struggling to get his next words out.

'Amon-san, h-he told me that... it's too dangerous for me to keep working. Ap- apparently, my eye's too damaged to recover. I'm done.' He splutters, voice breathless and cracking as he buries his face in his hands. He is silent as Touka latches onto him, trying to comfort him.

Maybe he's being selfish, crying like he is now. It's fake when he chuckles, because Kaneki is Kaneki, and he will always try to lessen the burden on others. Touka doesn't know what to say to him, and he feels guilty, wanting to break the silence; she shouldn't have that look because of him.

'My eye's fucked up,' he says, his lip trembling. Right now, he's all over the place, mixed with emotions - this time, he can't. He can't keep himself together, strong. It's hard - Kaneki's just lost his livelihood, and Touka knows exactly how it feels. There's silence, and the stupid thought of eyepatches crosses his mind. A tear is on his cheek, clutching her shirt as he hides his sobs, burying his head in her chest. His body shakes, and doesn't let up even when she plays with his hair, and strokes his back. It reminds her of something, that this situation has happened before. She almost lets out a bitter chuckle - a role reversal, huh? How cruel.

'What will I do now?' He cries, hopeless.

There must be something that can soothe him.

'Work with me. I-in :re.' Her hands dance with his fingers, anxiously waiting for his response. Is that the wrong thing to say, insensitive, after knowing that he's just lost his job. Is it selfish, to want him with her? His sobs clear up, looking at her with something in his eye that she can't place. An intense adoration.

'Really?' He says meekly, fiddling with his hands. Touka offers a warm smile, one that has him transfixed. How can such a perfect person exist?

'Of course.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
